Sisters
by KTcookie
Summary: A story about Meredith getting to know her sister, also will eventually be DerMer because what else is worth it?


Today would be the first day the new intern was started at Seattle Grace. Apparently a young genius had just graduated form Harvard Medical School and would be joining the team as a surgical intern.

"Great" mumbled Christina "more competition, and from a child of 24 years old no less!"

Meredith just rolled her eyes at her best friend and smiled.

"I think it's great" said Izzy Stephens in her usual cheerful manner.

Now it was Christina, Alex, and George's turn to roll their eyes.

"All right people listen up!" came the Nazi's booming voice, "I want to introduce you to our new intern."

From behind Bailey stepped a petite girl with long brownish hair and freckles. She looked like she was just out of high school, certainly not medical school, and definitely not ready to be a surgeon.

Everyone I want you to meet….Alexandra Grey.

It only took a minute for everyone to gasp in shock.

"Oh hell, this new mother thing has got mind all messed up" grumbled Bailey. Karev, Stephens, show Alexandra how we do things around here, Meredith come with me.

Meredith followed Bailey away from the group into an empty room.

"Look Grey, I totally forgot to warn you first, the Chief didn't tell you because he has been out for a week, and hasn't signed off on her paper work yet."

"Dr. Bailey, don't worry about it, I have my ex boyfriend, his wife, my ex best friend that I slept with, the man my mother had an affair with, and now my baby sister that I just met all working with me. Seriously, things couldn't be better."

"Meredith" Baileys voice softened, I know things haven't been easy on you, throughout these last few months, but you're the best person on my team. You can do this, and look at this way, it's your chance to really know your sister. Embrace it. Trust me someday you will be thankful. Now get moving! Oh and one more thing…that thing about you being the best? Don't tell anyone.

"Its fight club Dr. Bailey, nobody talks about it."

With that Meredith left to start her rounds.

It wasn't until her first break much later in the day that fate would bring Meredith and Alexandra back together. Meredith had done a good job at avoiding her sister, along with her ex boyfriend and his wife. Unfortunately she didn't do a good enough job because for some reason lucky Meredith was on break the same time as Alexandra.

As Meredith sat at table outside eating an apple, reading a magazine, Alexandra shyly approached the table.

"Can I sit here?" Alexandra asked timidly.

Meredith sighed…"sure why not"

"So um, I know this is weird for you, but I wanted to come and say hi, because well you're my sister, and um we are working together now, and I thought maybe we could, get to know each other?"

Meredith stared at the girl. It was scary how much they looked a like, much more than Meredith and Molly did.

"I met Molly a couple of week ago" was the only thing Meredith could think to say.

It surprised her to see Alexandra roll her eyes.

"I apologize for her in advance, she can be whiny and a total narcissist about her husband, and the way mom and dad just dote on her, make me want to vomit honestly. Sometimes I wonder why I took a job a here, and didn't stay in Boston."

Now Meredith was interested.

"So you don't get along with Molly?" Meredith's curiosity was getting the best of her.

Alexandra wrinkled her forehead in thought…"It is not so much that we don't get along, it's that, we are just completely different. She played with dolls, I played surgeon, she was a cheerleader, I played soccer and softball, and she is my mom's favorite because they have more in common. My mom is a total stay at home, bake cookies, and decorate the house, mom, and Molly follows right along with that. I never fit in. Dad always said I reminded him of you, which is really weird because I know you never saw him when you were growing up, but don't you think its weird that we both went to school in Boston, and we are both surgeons? Sorry I'm talking a mile a minute, and you probably don't even care about any of this. I should go."

Alexandra quickly got up from the table, as she was walking away Meredith called out to her

"Alexandra!" " I played soccer for 12 years"

Alexandra turned around and smiled.

"Call me Lexi, that's what my family calls me"


End file.
